


Don't you know it's gonna be alright?

by Across_The_Long_And_Winding_Road



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Across_The_Long_And_Winding_Road/pseuds/Across_The_Long_And_Winding_Road
Summary: Hi! This is my first fic, so please enjoy and leave comments so I can know how to improve! Also, I'm sorry it's so short! I might continue the story, so make sure to look out for future chapters.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic, so please enjoy and leave comments so I can know how to improve! Also, I'm sorry it's so short! I might continue the story, so make sure to look out for future chapters.

October 22nd, 1959.

John laid asleep in his bed. Today had been incredibly tiring. Waking up in the morning and practicing until night. He was tired of it. He just wanted a day to relax. It was 2:30 AM when a knock came upon John's door. His Aunt Mimi was asleep so he went to open it. When he opened the door a weight seemed to slouch into his arms, he looked down and it was none other than Paul McCartney. He and Paul had met in 1957 at St. Peter's Church, and ever since then his life hasn't been the same. Paul had confessed he had feelings for him earlier in the year and they've been together ever since.  
  
John lifted up the boy's face and looked into his eyes. His hair was a mess and his beautiful doe eyes were filled with tears, which leaked down onto his cheeks. John was about to speak when Paul interrupted him. "M-My da' kicked m-me out, Johnny... h-he knows." 

Those words made John's eyes fill with fear, but also concern. He and Paul had always tried to keep their relationship a secret, their love was illegal and they knew that. But Paul's dad knew... what would happen? Thoughts racked John's mind. They couldn't arrest Paul, he wouldn't last a day in jail. If anything were to happen to him... god, John tried his best not to think about it as he focused on Paul. The love of his life.

"Shhh. It's gonna be okay, Paulie, alright? I'm here, okay?" John shushed and reassured the boy, peppering his face with kisses. He truly loved Paul, more than he loved anyone else. "Tell me what happened, love." John spoke again as Paul's sobs faded into sniffles.

"F-For your birthday... remember when I made you a card..?" John nodded, listening intently to Paul. "I-I threw some of t-the ones that didn't look good in the bin... and h-he found one..." John rubbed circles with his fingers on the sides of Paul's head, calming him down, that's when he noticed a bruise on Paul's neck.

"God... what did that bastard do, baby?" John spoke, looking to Paul for an answer.

"H-He hit me when he found out..." Paul said, looking into John's eyes as if his pupils were a sea of safety and comfort. "I'm so sorry, baby... I wish I could've been there to help you." John's face showed a display of guilt. He felt as if all if this was his fault. Paul didn't deserve to be hurt. He deserved everything in the world.

"I-I wanna cuddle, Johnny." Paul's eyes seemed to plead with him, almost seeming like they took on a life of their own. "We can cuddle, Paulie." John smiled warmly at the boy, picking him up like a bride. "Johnny!" Paul giggled at John picking him up. "Shh. You got to be quiet, princess, Mimi's sleeping." Paul wrapped his arms around John, "Sorry, Johnny." He whispered.

John slowly brought Paul up the stairs and into his bedroom, laying him down in his bed and tucking him in like a loving mother would. John proceeded to plant a kiss on his lover's forehead and laid down next to him. "It's gonna be alright, Paulie, okay? It'll be okay." John reassured again as Paul laid his head on his chest. "I love you a lot, Johnny." Paul smiled, kissing John's cheek. "I love you more!" John retorted.

"Johnny... can I stay here..?" Paul asked, and John tilted his head, he wanted to give the boy reassurance, he wasn't sure if Mimi would let him stay, though. "I'll talk to Mimi in the morning, princess. I'm not gonna let you live on the streets now, am I?" Paul smiled at John. "Okay... goodnight Johnny." Paul kissed John's nose. "Goodnight, love." They both fell asleep together, and Paul felt safe and secure knowing it was all going to be alright.


	2. Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away.

**_October 23rd, 1959_ **

**6:30 AM.**  
  
  


John had waken up early that morning at 6:30. Relieved that Mimi hadn't came in and saw him and Paul cuddling. He looked down to his chest and saw Paul, still laying on his chest as his lovely eyelashes grazed over his eyes like grass growing in a rich field. John smiled and rubbed the boy's head,

"Paulie, baby, it's time to wake up." John was delighted to see Paul's eyelashes flutter open like a butterfly spreading it's wings. "Good morning, Johnny..." Paul rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked at John, "Are we still at Mimi's house..?" Paul croaked, his voice had been hoarse from crying the day before, "Mhm." John smiled at Paul who seemed relieved, he didn't want him to feel scared.

"Do you wanna ask Mimi if I can stay..?" Paul croaked again, wrapping his arms around John. "Yeah, should I tell her about what happened yesterday..?" John looked saddened, he could still remember Paul collapsing into his arms, so vulnerable and so scared. It broke his heart to see him like that.

"N-No... just tell her that my da' had to go somewhere and he hasn't come back for a while." Paul got up from the bed and stretched, "I slept like a baby last night, yer like a human pillow, John!" John chuckled at the comparison, finally getting up from bed and going downstairs, "Just stay up here, okay, princess?" Paul nodded as John went downstairs to greet his Aunt Mimi. He waltzed into the kitchen and saw her making breakfast

"Good morning, Mimi." John said tiredly to the woman, "Mornin' John." Mimi said back as John sat down at the table. "Soo... what's for breakfast?" John asked as he fiddled with the tablecloth, "The usual, cornflakes for you." Mimi said as she placed the bowl of cornflakes down on the table in front of John, "Bon appetit!" Mimi said in an exaggerated French accent as John began to eat the cereal, "Mimi, I've got a question." John said, committing the social sin of talking with his mouth open.

"Finish the food that's in yer mouth before you even think about asking me." Mimi spoke in an annoyed tone as John chewed the cornflakes and swallowed, "You know Paul, right?" Mimi nodded as John continued to speak, "Well his dad is doing something work related and he hasn't come back in a while, and I know he's old enough to take care of himself but I'm just worried for him. Could he stay over?" John twisted the lie Paul had made up a bit as he looked to Mimi for an answer to his question.

"Well, how long will he be staying?" Mimi responded, looking back to John, "I dunno, just depends when his dad gets back." John anxiously tapped his fingers on the table, "Well, yeah, I suppose he can stay." Mimi said as John felt accomplished, "Thank ye, Mimi!" John smiled as he finished the last of the cornflakes. "Alright, well, I'm gonna go upstairs, bye!"

John went back upstairs to the room, opening the door to his room and looking around for Paul, who was sitting on the floor of his room, "How'd it go, Johnny..?" Paul anxiously said, his voice wobbling a bit, "You can stay, Paulie!" John smiled at Paul as he kissed him on the cheek, "Yay!" Paul childishly yelled as he tackled John onto the bed and planted kisses all over his face, "I love you, Johnny..." Paul said wholeheartedly as John smiled at the boy, "I love you too, princess." Paul smiled back at John at the mention of his nickname, which he loved, "Hey Johnny, close your eyes!" John closed his eyes, waiting for Paul to tell him to open them, but Paul didn't tell him to open them, instead, he got a smack on the back of the head with a pillow, "PILLOW FIGHT!" Paul giggled as he hit John again, "WHAT?!" John gasped as he shielded himself with a pillow, being bombarded by hits by Paul.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" John yelled as he hit Paul with a pillow, feathers flying all over the room as Paul fell to the ground, pretending to be dead, "Ye killed me, Johnny, how could you!" Paul giggled as he pulled John in for a kiss, "The kiss of true love brings me back to life! We shall live happily ever after!" Paul smiled at John after the mini-play the just did.

"Y'know, Mimi's not gonna be home tomorrow, we should invite some people over." John smiled at Paul and Paul gladly accepted, "That'd be nice! D'ya wanna go and practice?" Paul got up and sat on the bed, he hadn't seen George or Pete in a while, it'd be nice to see them again, "Sure, Paulie. MIMI! ME AND PAUL ARE GONNA GO AND SEE GEORGE AND PETE! WE'LL BE BACK BEFORE DINNER!" John yelled to Mimi as he went downstairs, carrying Paul out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to do a second chapter! John and Paul are so cute <3\. Next chapter will be most likely coming out later today. It'll be a wild one, so stick around. ;)


	3. Everybody's Got Something To Hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut, if you are not comfortable with that, then feel free to not read this chapter! You may miss out on a couple things though.

_**October 24th, 1959.** _

_**3:33 PM.** _

  


The previous day had been rather productive, they played their instruments and even wrote two new songs. Him and Paul came back at 7:30, ate dinner, and went to sleep early. They woke up and had breakfast, and now we're here. Mimi had just left and John was calling his friends while Paul played with his hair.

"Johnnyyyy. I'm bored." Paul fussed, still playing with John's hair, "Just hold on for a little longer, okay?" Paul nodded and John continued talking on the phone for a bit until he hung up the phone, "Alright, see you later." He set the phone down and looked at Paul, "Alright, they'll be here soon, Paulie." John smiled at Paul.

"But I'm still bored! Let's do something!" Paul whined, practically tugging at John's hair now. "Alright, what do you want to do, Paulie?" John asked, fixing the hair that Paul had messed up. "I don't know! That's why I asked you!" Paul retorted, sighing dramatically at the boredom, "How many minutes until they get here anyway?" Paul asked, "About 30 minutes?" Paul smiled, almost sinisterly.

"D'ya think I could pull off a blowjob in 30 minutes?" John nearly broke his neck turning his head around at Paul, he couldn't believe his ears, and the look on his face must've said it too because Paul's face of confidence quickly turned into a face of embarrassment, "I-I'm sorry... I-I just-" John shushed him, "Paulie, it's alright. No need to be embarrassed, love!" Paul smiled, "Is that a yes, or a maybe, or..?" Paul persisted.

"Well... it's not a no... just do it quick, Paulie." Paul beamed and got up off the couch, getting on his knees in front of John, "Have you even done this before, Paul?" John asked, concerned if Paul could even do it right. "Well er... no. But, I could still try! Just let me do it." Paul whined. "Alright! Jeez!" John waited for Paul to do what he needed to do.

Paul pulled John's trousers down, they pooled at John's ankles as he quickly pulled John's underwear down as well, revealing his erection and Paul giggled, "God, John, you're already excited for me, huh?" Paul teased as he began to kiss the head of John's cock and John shuddered at the action. After a few kisses to the head, Paul took John's cock into his mouth, "F-Fuck!" John moaned, bucking his hips at the sudden action. Paul sucked John's member sloppily, making sure to remain eye contact with john, he wasn't good at this, but not bad either. He started to bob his head slowly, adding pressure with his teeth as John groaned his name, "God damn, P-Paul... that's it.." John looked into Paul's eyes as Paul continued on for a while. It didn't take long for John to come, his cum invading Paul's throat as he gagged, "G-God, how do people do this shit?" Paul asked rhetorically, "Damn. my jaw hurts..." Paul grimaced at the lingering taste of cum in his mouth.   
  
"God damn, Paul... That was- that was fucking amazing." John smiled dopily at Paul who seemed to be happy with the compliment. That smile didn't last for long though when he heard a knock on the door, and he panicked, "Shit.." Paul quickly looked in a mirror that was in John's room, his lips were swollen and there was a white pigment staining his tongue, "W-What if they find out, Johnny..?" John was quick to hush Paul, wrapping his arms around him, "It'll be okay, princess. Just... tell them you ate something you were allergic to or... I don't know." Paul frowned at John's terrible fib, "Well, just... go get the door." Paul anxiously fiddled with his thumbs as John went to the door and opened it, "Hey guys, come on in!" He said to a group of people. George, Stuart, Pete, and some of John's other friends were there and sat down in the living room, and they seemed to all have their attention focused on Paul, "Damn, Paul, yer lips look like you just ate a bee or something." Paul rolled his eyes at his friend's remark, "Sod off, Hazza." Paul retorted, as John went his bedroom, he had hidden a stash of liquor from Mimi and had saved it for tonight.'

John came out of his bedroom with the liquor, setting the bottles down on the table, "Knock yer socks off." Paul looked concerned, "John, you said we were just inviting people over! Not having a party!" John looked almost offended, "This ain't a party! It's just a bit of liquor, that's all. Calm down, mate." John didn't like talking to Paul like that, but nobody could know about their relationship, they were still constantly in fear, they didn't need their friends knowing that they were queer. "Fine, don't blame me when Mimi comes home and sees all of ye drunk!" Pete stood up and grabbed a bottle of beer, forcibly shoving it into Paul's mouth and making him drink, "Then we won't be the only ones caught then, won't we, James?" John wanted to go over there and break that bottle over Pete's head, "Pete! Don't force him to drink if he doesn't want to, mate." Pete rolled his eyes, "Oh, sod off, won't you, Lennon?"

John was practically fuming at this point, he was going to punch Pete if somebody didn't stop him. He had no reason to do that to Paul, but George defended John, "Just quit it Pete." Pete stopped, Paul just sat down.

"Well then, drink up I guess."

  


_**To be continued in chapter 4.** _   



End file.
